


If you wanted something sweet (I'm right here)

by Connah



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connah/pseuds/Connah
Summary: Eric hates valentine’s day. He thinks it’s tacky and ridiculous. Too bad his boyfriend, Haknyeon, is totally obsessed with the holiday.
Relationships: Ju Haknyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	If you wanted something sweet (I'm right here)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strawbrrycreme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbrrycreme/gifts).



> Hi baby <3 I hope this is as much of a surprise as I intended it to be.  
> You didn't really think I'd leave you empty handed for Valentine's day, did you?   
> Anyway, I love you all the world, to the moon and back, the sun and all the stars.  
> Even if you don't love Valentine's day, I hope you love this.  
> (p.s. Be my Valentine? No pressure tho')
> 
> As always, don't repost my work without permission, thanks!

Everywhere he looked, there it was. Billboards plastered with the word, bright pink hearts and discounted candy, restaurants offering special meals for the day. Valentine's day; that is. 

Eric didn’t understand it. The infatuation with the man-made holiday that barely held ties to religion. Eric wasn’t even religious! Neither was ninety-eight percent of the people who celebrated the damned holiday, which was fixated around the idea that you could only show your love for a person with expensive flowers and chocolate. What about the other 364 days of the year? Was one supposed to care about their partner a little more on Valentine’s day only?

Eric sighed. He felt the grip of his boyfriend’s hand grow tighter in his own as he dragged him through the mall. Haknyeon had wanted new jeans. Nothing much, and Eric had thought they would be in and out of the mall within half an hour, maybe grab a corndog on the way back to the car- but now it had been almost two hours. And Haknyeon still hadn’t even tried on a pair of pants.

“Just one more store, then I’ll find some jeans,” Haknyeon said as he pulled Eric in another direction. Eric didn’t have a choice. His boyfriend-of seven-months had a certain way about him; he liked to have fun, and he didn’t like to be interrupted while doing it. 

Shopping was fun for Haknyeon. It was fun for Eric too, but usually, it involved buying new games for his PS5 or his PC. For Haknyeon, it meant clothes, or accessories, or anything other than games usually.

Haknyeon paused outside of the store window. It was one of those discount stores. Tacky, cheap items that nobody really needed, yet you seemed to exit the store with many of them. Haknyeon was a sucker for these types of places, Eric had learned. And right now, they were advertising a gross amount of Valentine’s day gifts and chocolate for your ‘loved one’.

“Isn’t this so cute, ‘Ric?” Haknyeon tugged on the younger boy's arm a little to get his attention. With his free hand, Haknyeon was pointing to a plant on the table. But it wasn’t just any plant. It was a venus flytrap, arguably the  _ least  _ romantic type of flower to own despite the name, potted in a baby pink ceramic cup decorated with hearts on it. 

Eric stared at Haknyeon as if he had gone crazy. He saw nothing cute about this plant besides the pot it was in.

“Oh, and what about this too?” Haknyeon pointed at Valentine’s day themed couples mugs. Eric felt the cringe creep up to his cheeks at the idea of holding a cup with the words ‘Hotter than my other half’ slapped across it. Haknyeon found them hilarious.

“I know they’re cheesy, but that’s the point, right?” He nudged Eric. His disapproval was apparent.

“I get it.” Haknyeon sighed playfully. Alarm bells rang in Eric’s head that he had fucked up. “I’ve dragged you around this mall for hours, and we haven’t gone anywhere you want to go, right?”

Eric breathed a sigh of relief, “Something like that.” 

Haknyeon turned Eric towards him. Twisting him by his hand until Haknyeon could clasp both of his hands on Eric’s biceps, he softly stroked the fuzzy material of Eric’s hoodie as he looked down at him.

“You can go. I’ve kept you too long,” He grinned. Eric’s smile spoke for itself as he bounced up to kiss his boyfriend on the lips before departing to find the nearest gaming store.

It wasn’t that he didn’t love Haknyeon- it was anything but that. Eric just didn’t see the point of spilling it all out on one day with tasteless gifts or thoughtless professions of love. Eric liked to think he showed Haknyeon daily how much he meant to him. From the shelf of Haknyeon’s belongings in his room to the many times he had picked Haknyeon up with his favorite fast-food order after a rough day at work. Eric believed the little things showed a person’s love more than any bouquet ever could.

He browsed the shelves a little too long, rounding up game after game in his arms. It was easy for Eric to get carried away with games. Almost as much as it was for Haknyeon to get carried away with trinkets that he would never use but just ‘had to have’ at the time. He paid for his new games and slung them into his backpack as he headed out of the store.

Eric checked his phone.

_ Hak ❤ _

_ I finished in that store and went to a different one! Call me when you’re finished :) xx _

_ Hak ❤ _

_ I found jeans! I’m gonna wait in the car babe xx  _

Eric took his time to get back to the car. Haknyeon was in the driver’s seat, head swaying to some music he was playing inside the vehicle. Eric always found it adorable when he did that. He climbed into the passenger seat, bending over to kiss his boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek as Haknyeon set the car into motion. Haknyeon settled into quietly humming the song on the radio as he drove Eric back to his place.

“So tomorrow is Valentine’s day, huh?” There it was, Eric thought. The ball dropped for Haknyeon to unravel whatever plans he had for the two of them.

“It is,” Eric replied with a dry throat. 

It wasn’t like he would object to whatever plans Haknyeon had for them to spend time together. But just knowing it would be under the guise of some cheesy rom-com movies Haknyeon had found on Netflix that Eric would have to sit through, or some pricey dinner at an overrated restaurant when they could’ve paid the same amount for delivery and stayed at home really made Eric want to roll his eyes. 

He really hoped that Haknyeon wasn’t one of those Valentine’s day fools who expected flowers and breakfast in bed otherwise world war three would ensue.

“What are you going to do for it?” Haknyeon asked. He turned into the street that Eric lived on, and Eric thanked the Gods that this conversation would be over soon.

“I don’t know,” He shrugged. He kicked his feet around a little, knocking his backpack filled with games that he couldn’t wait to play once he got home. “Probably go to the gym, I guess?” 

Haknyeon turned the blinker on as he pulled up outside of Eric’s building.

“Oh, I see.” Eric heard the sad tint in his boyfriend’s voice.

He looked over to him, Haknyeon was tapping his thumb on the wheel as he chewed on his lip. There was more on his mind than he was willing to tell Eric, but Eric didn’t want to get into an argument about it now.

“Did...You want to do something together tomorrow?” He bit the bullet for the sake of Haknyeon’s happiness. Haknyeon looked over with a huff of his voice as he forced a smile onto his face.

“Hah, no. No, it’s fine,” Eric didn’t know whether to believe him or not. “It’s just- tomorrow’s also Sunday, and we barely see each other during the week. I was just wondering-”

Oh, maybe Eric was a little stupid. Of course, it was still the weekend. Any other weekend they would be spending every waking minute together; sleeping over at each other’s apartments, going on dates. Eric was convinced they were ‘past’ the stage of needing to go on dates. But Haknyeon still seemed pretty insistent on it. 

“Oh? Oh, yeah, well, I um-” Eric stuttered, “Maybe I can come over tomorrow? We could order from that place you like.” Haknyeon perked up at that suggestion.

“Sure, I’d like that.”

\-------------------

Eric spent Valentine’s day morning like a true singleton: playing video games in his underwear while eating a bowl of cereal. It hit noon before he remembered to check his phone. The group chat was busy as usual, and he had two messages from his boyfriend.

_ Hak ❤ _

Good morning babe xx 

_ Hak ❤ _

What time are you going to the gym? I’ll try to order for when you come to mine :) xx

Eric narrowed his eyes a little. No mention of Valentine’s day anyway. Maybe he read the mood wrong yesterday. He texted back his ETA quickly before getting ready to go to the gym. 

Eric had to be honest: he had never actually spent Valentine’s day with anybody else before. In fact, seven months with Haknyeon had been his longest relationship than ever before, so he was still learning the ropes on how to spend the holidays with a significant other correctly. His birthday had been easy enough: Haknyeon just flooded him with gifts and affection. 

Christmas had been a little different. Eric had spent the previous month stressing what presents were appropriate to give to Haknyeon. How many were too many, how little was too little? He had asked Chanhee at least ten times for a number, to which Chanhee had replied every time ‘it’s quality, not quantity’. That didn’t exactly help Eric out, but thankfully Haknyeon loved his citrus and orange-scented candle that Changmin had suggested he make for his boyfriend. He also loved the 'quote a day' in English book that Eric got for him… Courtesy of Kevin Moon’s recommendation.

Honestly, Eric wasn’t that much of a gift-giver. He preferred to show his feelings through actions: acts of service, or physical touch. He was already dreading Haknyeon’s birthday next month. He had already enlisted his friends' help again for that.

Finishing his cardio workout, he headed to the shower. It would hit five o’clock by the time he got to Haknyeon’s home at this rate. Eric couldn’t drive, so without his boyfriend picking him up, he had to take the bus everywhere. He was used to that, getting everywhere by himself. Being in a relationship was a shock to his system in more ways than one at first.

Haknyeon offered to do things for him without expecting anything in return. When Eric stayed late at work, and the buses had stopped running, Haknyeon picked him up without complaint. Many times, Eric had tried to pay him back for it, only for Haknyeon to ask for repayment to be in a  _ different _ way… Now that was something Eric got used to quickly.

He stepped off the bus and texted Haknyeon that he was five minutes away. Receiving a simple ‘ _ Okay, the doors open! xx _ ’ in return, Eric shoved his phone back into his pocket as he listened to his last song as he walked.

Haknyeon’s apartment was exactly like him. Warm, cozy, comfortable. The walls were a rich cream with coffee-colored accents. A Purple velvet blanket on the sofa, a grey rug on the ground. His kitchen continued the theme of dark accents, with steel gray utilities and granite counters. Just like Haknyeon had in Eric’s apartment, Eric had a shelf of his belongings at Haknyeon’s place. It meant that he didn’t need to come prepared with a toothbrush and pajamas just in case he ended up staying over. Which was nearly every night he visited Haknyeon’s apartment since they started dating.

“Babe, I’m here,” Eric announced through the door as he opened it. He didn’t instantly see Haknyeon on the sofa which was in direct eyesight from the front door, which prompted Eric to look cautiously around the unusually dim-lit room.

“About time,” Haknyeon called to him from the kitchen area. Eric kicked his shoes off as he set down his gym bag. Finally looking over at Haknyeon had Eric’s jaw-dropping slightly.

He had prepared a feast. The small, two-person dining table littered with appetizer plates and a single candle in the center. Haknyeon stood on the opposite side of the table, dressed in a black suit shirt and gray slacks. Suddenly Eric felt completely underdressed for what was supposed to be a take-away meal night.

“Things were about to get cold.” Haknyeon walked over to the chair Eric was closest to and pulled it out. Eric had to shake his head, he could hardly believe Haknyeon was courting him like this. Courting being the only word that seemed appropriate for this level of romanticism, Eric felt like he had just time-traveled back to the 1940s. 

“What happened to delivery?” Eric’s voice was a little flat with surprise. Haknyeon managed to ignore it, seating Eric by pushing the chair in as he sat down.

“What? You don’t love my cooking?” Haknyeon teased. Eric looked over the table and saw the amount of effort Haknyeon had put into the meal. Lotus root, fried dumplings, pork, and beef. Not only was the amount of effort incredible, but the cost was too. Eric felt his mouth water until Haknyeon dropped those infamous words Eric had been trying to avoid for the past week.

“Happy Valentine’s day, baby.”

Eric felt his stomach twist a little.

“Yeah, you too.”

Eric spent the rest of the meal with guilt filling his chest as food filled his stomach. Haknyeon spared no details over how long he had spent preparing for today, telling Eric he even made the dumplings from scratch,  _ ‘just how you like them’ _ . Haknyeon knew so many intricate details about Eric after just seven months of dating. Eric suddenly doubted how much he knew about Haknyeon at all. 

Could he have done this all for Haknyeon unprompted? Probably not.

“You didn’t have to,” Eric chuckled nervously. He really meant he wished Haknyeon didn’t do this at all. Eric had arrived here completely unprepared for such a romantic evening. Had he even shaved? He didn’t think he had.

“No, but I wanted to,” Haknyeon smiled at him. Haknyeon took this sort of effort in his stride, it seemed. The two of them fidgeted in their chairs a little as a quiet moment passed them by until Haknyeon remembered one more thing. “Oh-”

Hakyeon stood up. Eric almost went to follow him until something told him to stay put. He watched Haknyeon retrieve a box from the sofa before bringing it back over and holding it out for Eric to take.

“This is for you,” Eric began to laugh nervously. He was such an idiot to ever think Haknyeon didn’t love Valentine’s day in the first place. Now he was paying the full price for his ignorance.

“But- I didn’t get you anything,” Eric’s eyes were imploring Haknyeon to take the gift back. Heck, Eric was so close to asking Haknyeon to save whatever it was for his birthday. What was the point of a Valentine’s day gift? It was Christmas, and his birthday, merely two months ago; why couldn’t Haknyeon just leave it at that? Eric felt a type of annoyance creep into his stomach. It was looking like such a bad boyfriend right now.

“Oh, it’s fine, honestly. Just take it. Please?” His puppy-dog eyes combined with the word had Eric keeling over quicker than he intended. He took the box from Haknyeon’s hands and unwrapped it in front of him. His stomach dropped into further peril once he recognized the colors of the item his boyfriend had bought for him.

“You bought me a switch?” Eric almost dropped the damn thing in sheer surprise. Haknyeon bent forward to catch it with him, giggling to himself madly at how happy it must have made his boyfriend to receive the console.

“You were always complaining that you wanted one-” 

“Why didn’t you just wait until Christmas?” Eric huffed out with a snap. He didn’t mean it. But here he was looking like a total idiot; his boyfriend had cooked him an amazing dinner, and now had given him the best present he could ask for. And what did Eric have for him? Zilch. Nada. Bupkis. 

Haknyeon’s voice began to shake a little with nerves, “I-I couldn’t afford it last Christmas, and well, next Christmas is-”

“It’s your birthday next month. Why didn’t you spend this money on something for yourself?” Now Eric just sounded ungrateful. The reality was that he was feeling guilty. Guilty that Haknyeon was an effortlessly perfect boyfriend to him, and Eric had no clue what he was doing half of the time. Eric, who still had to ask for his friend’s help for what to get his own boyfriend for his birthday. He should’ve known Haknyeon, as well as Haknyeon, knew himself. 

Eric hated Valentine’s day a little more now. It made him look like a fool.

“Because I love you, Eric. I-I wanted to show you that-”

“Like you don’t do that every other day? What makes today any more special? It’s just a stupid, man-made holiday to try and get people to spend their money on pointless things in some phony attempt to show people who already know it that you love them.” Eric ranted on and on. He had stopped looking at Haknyeon by this point. Feeling his annoyance bubble up at this stupid excuse of a holiday, a holiday that had now made him look like a terrible boyfriend to Haknyeon. Like he didn’t care. Like he didn’t love him back.

“It’s stupid,” Eric huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. Haknyeon felt his heart fracture. “It’s stupid, and I hate it.”

In a quick sigh, Eric caught his breath. Feeling the wave of red wash away from him, he finally looked back up to his boyfriend, who was still standing before him. His jaw dropped at the sullen look that greeted him.

“I-I’m sorry,” Eric stuttered. He put the box down on the table, pushing some of the plates out of the way to make room for it. Haknyeon gulped his sadness back a little. “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. You did so much today for me, I’m sorry-” Eric reached out to hold Haknyeon’s hands.

“It’s okay, no- it’s fine,” Haknyeon gently batted Eric’s hands away from his own. Eric felt guilt drop heavily into his stomach. He had hurt Haknyeon by the looks of it. “It’s just- well-”

Haknyeon lowered Eric’s hands down to himself before they came back to his own body. Eric watched in confusion as Haknyeon began to unbutton his own shirt slowly.

“What am I going to do with this, then?” He tilted his head. Eric watched with a dry mouth as Haknyeon’s flawless skin began to come into view… Littered with traces of red lace over it.

He continued to unbutton his shirt. Teasingly, slowly, button by painful button as Eric’s breath began to shake. Intricate patterns covered Haknyeon’s sun-kissed skin, complimenting the tone against the rouge color. The lingerie was cut out around his waist, dipping below his waistband and leaving little left to Eric’s imagination. He finally let the black material drop down his shoulders and onto the ground, Eric barely noticed as he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the red lace.

“You did that for me?” Eric finally managed to mutter. His mouth felt as dry as the desert, and Haknyeon grinned as he pushed Eric’s leg with his foot to turn his body towards him.

“Oh yeah,” He hummed, climbing onto his boyfriend’s lap. The weight on his body made it all feel real to Eric. Haknyeon let Eric’s hands trace over the material on his chest; touches so delicate as if they would break him. Haknyeon softly laced his hands over Eric’s shoulders to steady himself. “And there’s more than where that came from.”

Eric quickly became greedy. With Haknyeon’s mouth close enough to claim, he did just that. Tongue pressing against Haknyeon’s thick lips, tasting the red wine he had paired with the meal they shared. The scratch of lace against Eric’s fingertips was driving him crazy. He parted his legs further to create a gap on the chair he coddled his boyfriend on, stopping the kiss short so he could whisper instructions to Haknyeon.

“Turn around,” Eric’s voice was low and gravelly, knocking the air out of Haknyeon’s lungs. He loved that tone from his boyfriend, making him keen and listen intently. He climbed off of Eric’s lap and turned around, slotting himself lightly in the space Eric had provided for him, perched on the edge of the chair between Eric’s thighs.

Eric’s lips softly graced the nape of Haknyeon’s neck. It made the elder shiver, letting out a low moan as Eric’s tongue left a cold spot on his skin as he moved further down. His hands swept over Haknyeon’s frame, fingernails coursing against the lace he was still covered in. As much as Eric adored it, he also wanted him out of it. His hands fiddled with the zipper at the back of the lingerie, pulling it down slowly as his teeth sunk into Haknyeon’s shoulder.

“Ah.” Haknyeon hissed slightly at the nip. Eric smiled against his skin, placing his lips higher and higher until he met Haknyeon’s neck.

The low string of moans Haknyeon began to let out made Eric feel dizzy. Feeling his boyfriend begin to grind back against his lap as he pulled the top half of the lingerie away from his skin, Eric couldn’t help but bite in a little harder as he felt his own erection grow against the friction.

“Eric, please-” Haknyeon moaned as he rolled his head to the side. Eric took the invitation to suckle against Haknyeon’s neck with haste. Eliciting a deep groan from Haknyeon’s chest as his hands embedded themselves in Eric’s thighs to keep him steady. Eric couldn’t prevent the roll of his hips against Haknyeon’s ass as his hands delved beneath the band of his pants.

“Wait.” Haknyeon moaned against his own will. With a pop, Eric let Haknyeon push away from him. Standing up without turning to face Eric, he unzipped his pants and slowly slid them down his legs.

The beautiful lace corset was accompanied by red lace panties. They clipped onto the front part, which Haknyeon quickly unclipped as he tossed the corset to the ground as he stepped out of pants. That’s when Eric caught a glance of something hidden beneath that lacy red underwear. 

“How long have you had that in?” Eric didn’t need to specify what, Haknyeon knew he was talking about the plug in his ass. Haknyeon had no shame on his face as he turned to face his boyfriend, dropping slowly to his knees as he came to cradle himself between them.

“The best part of today,” Haknyeon informed him. He wiggled ever so slightly, feeling the plug inside of him as he settled onto his heels. Eric’s breath stumbled over his lips in a low gasp.

“That must have been frustrating,” Eric stroked his boyfriend’s cheek. He was stunning; his confidence was such a turn-on as he tilted his head just enough to have Eric’s thumb press against his lips. Eric obliged the motion by gently dragging down on his thick bottom lip as Haknyeon’s tongue darted out for him.

“Mm, not really,” Haknyeon sighed. He knew exactly how to tease Eric as he looked up to him from underneath his eyelashes. “I had plenty of time to play while you were at the gym.”

Eric groaned deeply from his chest at the thought. Haknyeon was effortlessly sexy.

Haknyeon took Eric’s stunned silence as a type of submission. He peeled his fingers under Eric’s joggers and underwear, prompting Eric to unwittingly bring his hips up for him to remove them. Clarity hit Eric briefly as he remembered how much Haknyeon had done for him today already.

“As much as I’m enjoying this,” Eric pushed his hips back down to the chair to get Haknyeon to listen to him. He brought a hand up to Haknyeon’s hair as he brushed his fingers through it softly. “It is Valentine’s day, shouldn’t we be somewhere a little more romantic?” 

Maybe Eric had a little sense that fucking next to a dining table full of food probably wasn’t the best idea. Haknyeon swiped his tongue over his lips as he chuckled.

“I thought you didn’t like Valentine’s day?” Eric felt his chest twist as his previous actions flickered into his memory once more.

“I can make an exception right now.” He replied.

Haknyeon led them into the bedroom, his hand pulling Eric eagerly towards it. Along the way, Eric removed his shirt, following Haknyeon into the bedroom his mouth fell open once more as he took in the scent of vanilla and musk candles. Haknyeon’s bed was littered in red rose petals on a silk throw he had laid down. Eric felt a little embarrassed about the way he had acted before. Haknyeon had put so much thought into the entire evening. He looked at Haknyeon with an arched eyebrow.

“I was going to clean it up when you went to the bathroom,” After Eric’s unexpected outburst, he wasn’t going to continue the romantic night he had originally planned. Eric was counting his blessings that they managed to turn it around.

Eric pulled him in for a chaste kiss. “It’s perfect.”

Haknyeon pulled them onto the bed. The feeling of silk against Eric’s back felt like luxury as Haknyeon climbed above him. Hovering over his body as he kissed Eric deeply, moving slowly down his neck as he felt a trail of light pink marks on the way down to his stomach. Something about the added sensation of silk and petals against his body, the fragrance in the air had Eric’s senses heightened. Every touch and tender kiss was amplified as Haknyeon finally removed his pants and underwear.

He teased Eric exactly how he knew he liked it. A flat tongue running up his length, with kitten licks at the tip. Eric was going crazy already, hands delving into his hair as Haknyeon finally closed his mouth over his cock. 

“Fuck, baby.” Eric choked. The hum emanating from Haknyeon’s throat had Eric shivering as he began a slow, steady rhythm. 

It was overwhelming; the touch, the scent, the sound. Haknyeon’s gentle moans escaped through the wet sounds as Eric’s cock met the back of his throat. Eric pushed a hand down his own body until he met Haknyeon’s hair, entwining his fingers through the strands to encourage him to keep going. 

“So good, fuck. I love your mouth so much.” He praised. Haknyeon hummed at it as he popped off Eric’s cock to look up at him lazily, stroking his cock slowly with his lips at the tip of his cockhead.

“Am I pretty around your dick, baby?” Haknyeon keened, pressing his lips to Eric’s cock as he felt fingers press harder against his skull. Eric was unraveling quickly, words barely finding him as he tried to lead Haknyeon’s mouth back onto him.

“The prettiest. My beautiful boyfriend, God you’re so good at sucking my cock.” That was enough to make Haknyeon ravenous, tongue flat against Eric’s dick as he took him to the back of his throat in one fluid movement. Eric fisted his hand into Haknyeon’s hair tightly as he cursed loudly into the fragrant air.

It was becoming too much; Haknyeon expertly taking his cock as Eric fucked up into him slightly. His hips rolled quicker with his thrust and Haknyeon groaned deeply in his chest as he became light-headed. He wasn’t the only one feeling the full effects of the romantic evening.

Eric’s senses were overwhelmed by everything. How good Haknyeon’s mouth felt around his cock, the musk mixing with the smell of sex as the softness of the sheets he lay on caressed his body. The coil in his stomach made Eric bite his lip as he cursed lowly, using the hand in Haknyeon’s hair to pull him back. 

“Lay down on your stomach,” Eric asked of him. Haknyeon climbed back up Eric’s body first, meeting his bitten lips with the taste of himself which Eric welcomed quickly. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s body, pulling him closer, curving his body against his own by pushing his hands into the small of Haknyeon’s back. His boyfriend’s body was beautiful, Eric loved to worship it whenever he could. 

He pulled Haknyeon beneath him, straddling his hips as he pressed his hands down Haknyeon’s back as he took in the sight of him. The curve of Haknyeon’s ass beneath his cock was almost too teasing; Eric's swollen dick leaking slightly into the lace of his underwear. He told himself to be patient. He leaned up to kiss Haknyeon’s shoulders once more, pressing his lips tenderly against his supple skin, dragging them from corner to corner, taking his time on the descent.

Haknyeon whined as he pressed his ass up against Eric’s body. The plug teased him as he rutted against the silk sheet. The soft material made Haknyeon’s whines more airy than usual, and Eric never wanted to get used to how they sounded. 

“Baby, you’re beautiful,” Eric sighed as he kissed the dip of Haknyeon’s spine before his ass. His hands played with the lace still covering Haknyeon’s ass, kneading him through it, making the plug press against him ever so slightly more. Haknyeon arched his hips up in desperation for Eric to remove his lingerie finally, and Eric finally caved into his demand.

Sliding the red lace down his toned legs and discarding it off the bed, Eric immediately came back to part his ass and take in the sight of the plug between his cheeks. The delicate red gem embedded in the metal had perfectly matched the lingerie, and Eric wondered how long he had been planning this whole thing. Without a word, he bent down to press his tongue against the rim of the plug, teasing the edge of Haknyeon’s filled hole and making him cry out in a languid moan.

“You like that?” Eric muttered up to his boyfriend. Haknyeon’s reply came in a cut off moan as Eric tongued around his rim once more, teasing against the sensitive skin as Haknyeon held onto the sheet for support.

Finally, Eric removed the plug. Gentle fingers wrapping around the gem as he slowly pulled it out. Tantalizingly slowly as he watched Haknyeon stretch around the metal and curse under his breath as the sensation. Haknyeon pressed his ass up as the plug felt him empty, but thankfully not for long as Eric’s fingers began to toy around the edge of his hole.

“Eric, please-” He whined. Eric felt how ready he was, hole clenching around nothingness, begging to be filled again. Eric was almost too eager, but he kept himself under control, for Haknyeon’s sake and everything he had done for Eric today.

Eric withdrew his fingers for a moment as he tossed the plug to the side, “Not yet, baby.” He gave Haknyeon’s ass another squeeze before spreading his cheeks one more time, bringing his tongue back to Haknyeon’s hole which is now claimed freely without anything interrupting him.

“Oh, fuck,” Haknyeon cursed. The heat of Eric’s tongue delving into Haknyeon’s ass made him whine wantonly, pressing his ass back into Eric’s mouth as he silently begged for his tongue to be deeper. Eric groaned from his chest, palms kneading into Haknyeon’s ass as he lapped up every part of him he could reach. He alternated between deep and shallow strokes, flattening his tongue and letting it dart quickly into Haknyeon’s ass. 

It was quickly driving Haknyeon insane, struggling to press his hips up against the weight of Eric’s hands against him, he rubbed his cock against the silk he lay on as pre-cum leaked a spot onto it. With a final dart of his tongue, Eric pulled away from Haknyeon’s ass and replaced his mouth with his fingers. Dancing softly around his rim made Haknyeon cry in need as Eric began to kiss up his body once again.

“You’re so fucking good, baby,” Eric groaned, pushing a single digit into Haknyeon’s ass even though he knew he could already take more. He pressed his lips against Haknyeon’s shoulder blade as he writhed beneath him, obliging him with another finger before he began to establish a rhythm. 

“I could fuck you all night, make you cum again and again. Would you like that?” Eric pressed his lips against Haknyeon’s ear as he spoke to him. Hot breath made Haknyeon shudder and unable to vocalize a reply as his body spoke for him. He clenched tighter around Eric’s fingers as he fucked him deeper, Eric pressed in to find his prostate, the angle making it difficult as he felt Haknyeon arch his ass against his palm as Eric’s body pressed him down into the sheets.

Eric added another finger. The tightness made him moan as he filled Haknyeon up, even more, the boy on the bottom clasped the silk tightly between his fists as he stuttered out a long moan. Eric pressed wet kisses against Haknyeon’s ear and neck, the sounds of wetness in the air driving them both crazy as Eric continued to finger fuck into Haknyeon deeply and slowly.

“You take me so well, feel so good.” He breathed against him once more. Haknyeon almost lost himself as he groaned loudly into the hot air.

“Just fuck me, please.” Haknyeon managed to order out breathlessly. With a deep thrust of his fingers, Eric cut off Haknyeon’s moan before he withdrew himself completely. He sat back on his heels, cock dragging against Haknyeon’s ass. It was almost painful, how badly he wanted to fuck his boyfriend right now.

Eric slipped in easily. His legs pushing Haknyeon’s thighs together, the friction of Haknyeon’s cheeks against his cock as he bottomed out. Eric wanted to fuck him slowly, make love to him almost, but he could barely contain himself as he began to quicken the pace already.

“Fuck, Hak,” Eric gritted between his teeth. His palms pushed against Haknyeon’s ass, kneading him as he thrust in as deeply as he could, pulling his hips back before snapping into him again. Haknyeon was a mess beneath him. Eric watched as his body flushed red hues and he reached for the sheets beside his head. He was beautiful, full of grace as he writhed as Eric fucked into him deeply. 

Eric leaned over him, coming to nibble on his shoulder as he switched up his strokes. Haknyeon cried languidly at the change. The new angle meant Haknyeon could push back against Eric as he fucked into him slower; the two of them working in perfect tandem as Eric began to lose himself in the scent of the musk candles and Haknyeon’s skin. 

“So good, Ric. God. Fuck me deeper, right there baby, fuck.” Haknyeon bit into the sheets he lay on as he mustered up the last of his energy to push his ass back up to meet Eric again. The brush against his prostate had him shaking, arching his back perfectly against Eric’s body who listened perfectly to what Haknyeon wanted.

Steadying himself on his elbows, he fucked Haknyeon as deeply as possible. Haknyeon cried out, a string of curses following Eric’s name as he felt himself on the edge of his orgasm. Eric bit into Haknyeon’s shoulder heavily as he tried his best to hold onto his sanity until Haknyeon came first.

He didn’t know what it was in particular; if it was the aroma of sex and musk in the room or the feeling of the silk sheets against their bodies which was driving Eric haywire. He had never felt more deeply in love with his boyfriend than right now, feeling his body writhe in unison with his own as they made love like this. Eric felt the coil in his stomach close to snapping and the only thing he could think of was that he wanted to see Haknyeon’s face before he came.

“Turn around, baby, please.” Eric mumbled against Haknyeon’s skin. He pulled out just long enough for Haknyeon to do just that. The flushed look on his face made Eric well up with emotion as he pushed back in again. Haknyeon wrapped his legs around his waist in an attempt to pull him even deeper than before.

“Fuck, Eric,” He whispered breathlessly. Seeing Haknyeon looking flawlessly blissed-out had Eric groaning from his chest. He clashed their lips together desperately, tasting every part of him Haknyeon would give to him as he snapped his hips harder into Haknyeon’s ass. The broken whines resonating from Haknyeon’s throat became louder as they were trapped between the kisses. Eric pulled back to rest his forehead against his boyfriend’s.

“God, I love you,” He muttered with his lips barely touching Haknyeon’s. The words almost made Haknyeon cry. Even if he had heard them a hundred times before, this time felt more intimate. It was almost like the first time over again.

Haknyeon pulled him in closer. His arms wrapped around Eric’s neck as he felt his orgasm creep up, pressing a gentle kiss against his lips as whispered back to him, “I love you, too.” 

That was all that was needed for Eric to lose control. His breath shuddered as he slammed into Haknyeon heavily. The boy on the bottom hiccuped a moan as he felt his prostate send electric waves through his body as Eric fucked against it. A few more thrusts had Haknyeon orgasming over his own stomach, the tightness around Eric’s cock made him stumble and finish not too far behind. 

With his lips dancing on the edge of Haknyeon’s, he groaned heavily as he came. Fucking in deeply one more time as he felt himself become limp over Haknyeon’s body, the elder coming to hold his boyfriend against him as he pulled out.

\---

Between Haknyeon cleaning himself up and blowing out the candles, Eric had become tangled up in the sheets. The softness feeling so welcoming as his muscles already began to ache, Haknyeon climbed back onto the bed next to him and pulled Eric to rest against his chest.

It was perfect, Eric thought. The intense emotion, hearing Haknyeon cry for him as the accents of the night complimented the mood. Now, as he rested against Haknyeon’s chest, he felt Haknyeon’s hand come to comb through his messy hair. The soothing feeling made Eric feel sleepy as he listened to Haknyeon’s heartbeat through his chest.

“I’m sorry about today,” Haknyeon mumbled. It caught Eric completely off guard, should he not be the one saying sorry? He leaned up a little to look at Haknyeon. “I didn’t know you hated Valentine’s day.”

Eric felt guilt hit his body once more, but now he knew how to handle it.

“No, it was just-” Eric shifted so he was lying against Haknyeon’s chest and able to look up at him. Admittedly, looking at Haknyeon made him a little more nervous than expected. He felt inexperienced all of a sudden. “I’ve never actually spent Valentine’s day with anyone before.”

Haknyeon seemed quietly shocked by the confession.

“It just seemed redundant. Why have one day a year dedicated to showing someone you love them when you can show them all year round?” As Eric explained, Haknyeon mused over his words as he brushed Eric’s hair from his forehead.

“I suppose that’s true.” He hummed slightly. Eric fidgeted a little more to pull himself closer to Haknyeon.

“But now, I can see it,” Eric admitted. “I see how much you love this foolish holiday. But more importantly-” Eric leaned in to kiss Haknyeon softly. Letting his lips linger for longer than a peck before withdrawing to look at his before again “I see how much you love me.”

Haknyeon chuckled from this throat. A warm, soft laugh that soothed Eric completely, enough for him to come down again and rest against Haknyeon’s chest. 

Haknyeon pressed a kiss against the top of Eric’s head as he sighed, “I do, Eric. I love you.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/connahquay) & [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/connahquay)


End file.
